


Dark Secrets

by elvengypsypheonix



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvengypsypheonix/pseuds/elvengypsypheonix
Summary: Once upon a time, Kimberly Hart was practically inseperable from her closest friends, being superheroes together can help strengthen any bond. Then she got the chance of a lifetime and went to train to be a gymnastic champion. The last time anyone heard from her, was a letter ending her relationship with her high school sweetheart.Almost a decade has passed, and no one has heard from her, until Jason manages to find the ultimate wedding gift.Where has she been all these years, and what would have caused her to abandon everyone and everything she knew and loved?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Mature because of content, not necessarily content you see but the content you will hear/be told about.
> 
> Genre: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - nothing beyond 'In Space' is ever mentioned. DinoThunder did not happen because when this story was started (I know it's been forever) DinoThunder didn't even exist, I don't even know if it was an inkling in someone's brain at that time...
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, and in case you don't recognize it, I don't own Keylares, Pennsylvania or McAdoo, or anything that is IN those two towns. 
> 
> Author's Notes: For the sake of the story, the events on Muriathis Island did happen (if I spelled that wrong, apologies I don't have a written copy of it anywhere in front of me) Anyway so yeah the events did happen, except it was Trini with Jason instead of Kim.
> 
> Notes about the way things are written:  
> Stressed words are in italics as are letters that are being written/read or articles. Also, thoughts are written in italics.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**  
**Prologue**  
**:-:-:-:-:-:**  
  
**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday, February 10th, 1996**  
**Schmidt's Training Center**  
**Miami, Florida  
** **3:37 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**  
  
_Dear Tommy,_

_Everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me as ready as I'll ever be for the competition._ ****  
  
Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. You've always been my best friend, and in some ways, you're like a brother. But something has happened here that I can't explain. It's been both wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've met someone else. ****  
  
_Tommy, you know I would never do anything to hurt you. But I feel like I've found the person I belong with. He's wonderful, kind, and caring. You'd really like him. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you. But I have to follow my heart._ ****  
  
I will always care about you, Tommy. ****  
  
Please forgive me. **  
**_Kimberly_ ****  
  
Kimberly Hart looked at the letter she had just finished writing, her heart breaking as she imagined the reaction it would create. Tommy would never forgive her for what she was doing, to be honest, none of them would. Yet, that was what she wanted, now she would be on her own again. ****  
  
It was what she wanted, it was. ****  
  
Wasn't it? ****  
  
She looked around her dorm room at the pictures spread on every available surface, pictures of her with her best friends when they were children, of the friends that had joined them over the years. ****  
  
How could she live without them, especially her oldest and dearest friends? ****  
  
No, it had to be this way, she knew that. They didn't belong anymore,  _she_  didn't belong, she  _had_  to do this. ****  
  
She folded the letter up, placed it in the envelope, then paused, before she could second guess herself again, she sealed it and turned it over, wrote his name then paused as a thought crossed her mind. ****  
  
Where should she send it? ****  
  
If she sent it to his house, he would get it of course, but would he tell the gang what happened, or would he try to bear it on his own? She knew that he would need them, whether he would admit it or not. He would need their support; this was going to kill him. ****  
  
God, she hated herself. ****  
  
Before she could change her mind she addressed it care of Ernie. ****  
  
She knew that would make them even angrier at her, but Tommy would need them, and this was the only way she could be sure that they knew, so they could do what she could not. They could let him know he was loved. ****  
  
He would think she didn't love him anymore, and that was what she wanted him to think; but, in her heart, she would always love him. ****  
  
She got up and grabbed a stamp from her purse as she made her way downstairs; not stopping until she reached the mailbox. ****  
  
Silently, she stood there a moment, sending a prayer that everything would work as it was supposed to; then she put it in the box and turned around. ****  
  
She made it back to her room before the tears started. ****  
  
She locked the door and collapsed on her bed as she cried, holding the dragon he had once given her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned this has some mature content. I would say what, but it would give away the story... If you would like to know before you get into it, please email or message me and I will let you know. - Thanks

**:-:-:-:-:-:  
** **Chapter 1  
** **:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
** **:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
** **Saturday, December 17th, 2005  
** **Angel Grove, California  
** **Red Dragon School of Karate  
** **7:30 a.m.  
  
** **:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
** Tommy Oliver walked into the dojo he co-owned with his best friend, a cup of coffee in hand as he fought off the remnants of sleep. After five years of operation, Red Dragon school of Karate was one of the most popular schools in the country, through no end of hard work, determination, and early mornings which he had admittedly never fully gotten used to.  
  
Thus, the daily cup of extra-large coffee.  
  
Jason, as always a better morning person than him, was already at work with his early morning class, and he waved at his best friend then continued on to his office, planning to take twenty minutes to finish waking up and work through any messages that might be waiting. After unpacking his lunch for the day, and putting things away, he sat down to poke at the messages, only to have his gaze drawn towards the photos on his desk.  
  
It was a tradition he started when he was racing right after high school, taking his friends with him wherever he went. There were three photos on his desk total, spanning his high school years. The oldest was of him with the original team; after he came back to join the team when Zordon had recharged his green power coin. The second one was of the seven of them who had served as Ninjetti Rangers, after Kat had joined their group but before Kim had left. The last was his Turbo team before they retired and went their separate ways to go out into the world.  
  
For the most part, they had spread out across the nation during the subsequent years, so he hadn't seen anyone really during the last six years, if not longer. The major exception to this rule was his best friend and now business partner, and the Australian beauty who had tried to heal his heart, God bless her, and later won the heart of his aforementioned best friend.  
  
Following his time as the Gold Ranger, Jason had returned to Europe, traveling through the continent while he focused on getting past losing his final chance at being a Ranger the way he had.

Jason and Kat were the only other members of the rangers who still lived in Angel Grove as adults. The two had met up in England on accident, and to their great surprise, they had fallen head over heels in love. At first, they had been afraid to tell him, seeing as he and Kat had never officially broken up when she left for England, however, he had given them his blessing when he found out.  
  
Truthfully, he thought his second girlfriend and his best friend were perfect for each other.  
  
They lived in Kat's mother's home; which she had left to Kat when she died a year earlier. Prior to that, they had shared an apartment in town after they came back to California. While he and Jason started working towards the Dojo, Kat had spent a few years commuting to LA to work as a dance. After a couple of years dancing, Kat decided on a different path and chose to go into medicine, deciding that after everything they had done as Rangers, she wanted to continue helping people, Today she worked as a medical assistant at Angel Grove Memorial, while she spent her weekends teaching ballet classes through the Youth Center.  
  
Trini and Zack had stayed with the Peace Conference for a while after graduation before they had come back to the states. Trini had gone to New York State on a full scholarship, where she had received a teaching degree in Special Education. Two years past, she had gone to Massachusetts to visit Billy, who was attending Harvard, and never went back. They finally did what they never could in high school, and had gotten together. Billy finished Harvard, then was hired by NASA, and they were living in a small town outside Houston called Crosby where Trini taught at a local elementary school in Houston. Their first child due in the spring, around the time of their second wedding anniversary. They had had a small wedding in Hawaii, just them and their parents, preventing a grand Ranger gathering, not that Tommy begrudged them their quiet wedding.  
  
Zack had been given a full scholarship to Julliard, and now taught there, living on Staten Island. He too was expecting his first child, though he and Aisha hadn't married, yet, Tommy hoped. Aisha had been at a conference in New York on Veterinary medicine a year prior and had met up with Zack while she was in town. It had been her first time back in the states, and her final trip from Africa. The two had hit it off right away and had moved in together three months past. While Zack worked at Julliard, Aisha worked at the New York City Zoo, putting her degree specializing in large animals to use.  
  
Rocky had joined the Navy a year after graduation, once he had fully recovered from his back injury, and was stationed at Patuxent River in Maryland. He lived in a small town near the base called Hollywood, where his girlfriend, Alisha, lived and worked. From everything he heard via the internet and phone calls, Rocky was happy, which was the important part. Justin, meanwhile, was going to school in Texas but kept in contact with them, and in a way was their link to the team that came after them, the Turbo and later Astro Rangers.  
  
Adam had gone to LA after high school and became a professional stunt man, Tanya had followed him there so to speak, not that anyone had been surprised. After they passed on their powers, she had gone to Sacramento and was a DJ up there, then about a year later, she was offered a position in LA, and they had gotten a place together, having continued their relationship long distance. They were actually the first to get married, in 2000, their wedding the last time most of the gang had been together.  
  
Well, except for Kim that was. No one had seen or heard from her in almost a decade, not since the days around her eighteenth birthday.  
  
After he had received that letter, he had been heartbroken, too caught up in his own anguish to really be aware of what was going on around him at first.  
  
The others had never understood why she had done what she did. None of them really understood why she did it in the first place, but what the majority of the gang didn't understand was _why_ she had sent it to the Youth Center. The other members of the core group that had grown up in Angel Grove, her oldest friends, his first friends in the town he considered his hometown, were the only ones who weren't angry with her. At the time, he hadn't been fully aware of how the group was divided over the matter, any more than he'd been aware of how those who had met Kim after him, felt. During the immediate aftermath, they were more than angry, they were furious, and many of them swore they would never forgive her for what she did. He had quietly been sitting during it all unable to truly be mad at her for how she had chosen to send it to Ernie's, knowing why she had sent it the way she had: it was to protect him.  
  
Sure that sounds stupid, but it was the truth.  
  
Kim had known he would need his friends' support; she had also known that he wouldn't tell them what was going on. So she did what she had to, to make sure that he had the support he would need.  
  
Now, this wasn't to say he wasn't still upset over how she had chosen to end things between them. That he wasn't hurt she hadn't talked to him and explained what was happening before she had found someone else, or even told him herself that she wasn't in love with him anymore.  
  
He just could stop and acknowledge that she had at least tried in one way to make things better for him, even if she was breaking his heart.  
  
After the letter he received just before her birthday, Kim had stopped writing all of them, which he had later learned.  
  
At first, only her friends from childhood had noticed, or cared; but after he came out of his initial shock even he began to wonder if something was wrong. The others retained their anger for some time, even Tanya learned to be angry with Kim for what hat happened.  
  
Jason and Trini had finally had enough when they were there after the incident with Divatox, and the two of them had told the others off quite thoroughly.  
  
Even today, he couldn't help but smile at that particular memory.  
  
 **:-:-:** ** _Flashback_** **:-:-:  
  
** "So, how was your trip out here?" Tanya asked as they all sat down around Rocky's bed in the hospital the day after the charity tournament.  
  
"It was good, we left Stockholm a week ago," Jason explained with a shrug.  
  
"It took a while for you to get here," Adam commented, confusion coloring his voice and facial features.  
  
"That's because we stopped in Florida," Trini answered quietly.  
  
"Why did you stop there?" Tanya quizzed.  
  
"We wanted to see Kim."  
  
"Did you?" Tommy asked quickly, leaning forward in his seat at the Asian's words.  
  
"Why would you want to see her?" Tanya said at the same time, her voice cold.  
  
"Tanya," Tommy spoke quickly, trying to stop the argument that he could already see on the horizon.  
  
"No Tommy, I want to hear what she has to say," Trini countered softly, but her eyes were burning with barely concealed anger. It was a look he remembered from their days as a Ranger, whenever one of the monsters went after a civilian or Billy.  
  
"I just don't understand why you would want to see her," Tanya shook her head, "She was a... well, I won't say what I want to about her with Justin here."  
  
" _Hey_!" Justin interjected indignantly.  
  
"Don't worry about it Justin, you're probably saving Tanya by being here," Tommy whispered in the boy's ear.  
  
"You know, I'm thankful you saved my life and all, but you're not someone I think I would want as a friend," Trini told Tanya, lips pursed.  
  
"What!" Adam said in shock, quickly turning to anger. "Trini, don't get me wrong, you're a great friend, but how dare you say that."  
  
"How dare I?" Trini turned her gaze on him, "Well, from what I've seen, _why_ would I want a friend who is so _easily_ able to hate someone she doesn't know? Someone who made _mistakes_ in their life, and would _never_ treat her the way _she_ is being treated."  
  
"Kim treated Tommy horribly, why should I be nice to her?"  
  
"Because she'd be nice to _you_ ," Jason said joining the conversation. "If _Tommy_ can forgive her, then the rest of you have no right to carry _any_ anger towards her."  
  
"She acted like a Bitch, how else should we feel towards her?" Kat asked softly, emotionless.  
  
"For all we care, she could fall off the face of the planet and we _wouldn't_ care," Tanya voiced angrily.  
  
" _That's it_ !" Trini shot to her feet, her voice low and full of fury. "Let me tell you something, _all_ of you," she added, looking around the room at each of them. "First of all Tanya, you'd be _lucky_ to clean the mud of Kim's shoes. She's the _most_ caring _loving_ person I have _ever_ met. And Kat, let's see if I remember this correctly, _who_ was it that was the first to welcome you with open arms, oh yes, _Kim_ . She didn't _care_ what mistakes you had made, _even_ when you thought she would hate you. _And_ as for you two," she said turning to Rocky and Adam, "Kim was willing to risk _everything_ to save you guys, _including_ our secret. She treated you like _family_ , or did you forget that. She made a mistake, we _all_ do. In case you haven't noticed we're _only_ human."  
  
"Trini," Jason spoke her name softly, pulling her down to her seat.  
  
She sat, albeit unwillingly.  
  
He turned back to the group looking at their shocked faces. "You know, I've always been proud of my days as a Ranger, and of the Rangers who followed us. Until now. _Now,_ I'm ashamed that I was a part of a group where one of their own could be treated so terribly," he finished standing up and moving towards the door, Trini on his heels. They paused at the door as he turned back to them, "You probably don't even care, but Kim hasn't been in Florida for six months, no one knows where she is."  
  
With that final bit of information, they left and Tommy looked at his shocked friends. "You know, he's right. What are the Power Rangers if they can bear so much anger towards one of their own," he voiced, standing up and following his best friend, Justin right behind him.  
  
 **:-:-:** ** _End Flashback_** **:-:-:  
  
** The next day the four had apologized. They had finally realized that it wasn't their place to be angry.  
  
By the time the Pan Globals came around, Kim had returned to Florida and even competed, evident by her attendance in the competition. She won the Gold for the individual beam and won Gold as part of the U.S. team as well.  
  
Then, she disappeared once again.  
  
None of them had seen her since she left for Florida, nine years earlier.  
  
"Tommy. Earth to Tommy, come in."  
  
Tommy looked up at Jason, snapping back to reality. "Sorry. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, just wondering if you're still alive," the shorter man explained with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, I'm still here," he smiled back.  
  
"Good, you got a class in twenty minutes."  
  
"Thanks," he rose, needing to get ready for his day.  
  
"Don't forget, you have to pick up Rocky from the airport," Jason's words stopped him mid-step.  
  
"I thought you were doing that," Tommy looked back at him, confused.  
  
"Bro, you really need to start checking your answering machine," Jason spoke with a laugh, "Kat and I have to go to LAX to pick up another guest tonight and then we'll meet you and the others at our place."  
  
"I still can't believe you and Kat are getting married in a week," he shook his head in disbelief, smile in place.  
  
"Yeah, well get used to it. Now go get to work," Jason ordered with a smile as he went to his office.  
  
 **:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
** **Saturday, December 17th, 2005  
** **Angel Grove, California  
** **The Scott-Hillard residence  
** **6:30 p.m.  
  
** **:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
** Tommy opened the door after the doorbell rang yet another time this evening, "Hey Billy, Trini," he greeted the two with a smile.  
  
"Hey Tommy" she smiled back as she hugged him.  
  
"How do you feel momma?" Tommy asked softly, getting a good look at her. "Damn Billy, you are one lucky guy," he glanced over at his friend, before focusing back on the woman clad in yellow. She still had an affinity for the color, even after all these years, "Trini you look gorgeous," he pointed out with a smile.  
  
Even at six months pregnant she still looked like a supermodel.  
  
She chuckled lightly, "I'm great Tommy, especially since we're all together again."  
  
They made their way into the living room, where Trini was rushed by Zack, who in turn was quickly followed by the others also eager to hug the expectant mother. Once Trini had made the rounds of their friends, everyone sat down and began to talk about their trips back home.  
  
Tommy looked around the room and smiled gently. Almost all of them were here, even Justin who had arrived yesterday from Virginia, where he had moved to with his father after his time as a Ranger, and had been home visiting for the first week of his winter break from school. Adam and Tanya had arrived earlier that morning from L.A. Zack and Aisha had rented their own car and arrived around noon, while had picked up Rocky at five as instructed, and they had joined the others at Jason and Kat's. Trini and Billy were the last to arrive on their own, and now they were simply waiting for Jason and Kat to get back from LAX, with plans to go out to dinner as a group, at least that was the plan those who had been waiting around since five had come up with.  
  
A few minutes later they heard the door open, followed by Kat's laughter. "Hey everyone, we're back," Jason called as the door closed.  
  
Zack, Trini, and Billy were out of their chairs as soon as they heard the door, and were the first to catch them, even as the others in the room slowly started moving towards getting up. Everyone was long used to the need for the remaining of the original five to have a few moments together whenever they were together.  
  
It was the unexpected sound of crying that had those still in the living room sharing looks of concern, quickly rising to go investigate.  
  
They all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Kim - really, truly, honestly, Kim - embraced in a three-way hug from Zack, Billy, and Trini.  
  
Jason smiled gently at his fiancé, "I told you they'd be like this."  
  
"Oh shut up," she murmured, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Kim?" Aisha whispered her name, awe in her voice, the first of the second group to find their voice. "Is it really you?"  
  
Kim looked around at the others in the room, nodding once. "Yeah, Jason kinda begged me to come."  
  
 **:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
** **Saturday, December 17th, 2005  
** **Angel Grove, California  
** **The Scott-Hillard residence  
** **7:05 p.m.  
  
** **:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
** Twenty minutes later, they all sat around the living room once more, waiting for pizzas to arrive and Kim to tell her story, having mutually decided not to go out as originally planned, knowing they had too much to talk about.  
  
"Kim, _where_ have you been?" Trini questioned; the first to break the silence that had been holding them all hostage since Jason went to order the food.  
  
"I went to Pennsylvania after the Pan Globals. I wanted away from the publicity and the spotlight, so I moved to a small town up in the northeastern part of the state. I went to Penn State a couple of towns away, and earned my teaching degree."  
  
"Cool," Justin voiced.  
  
"Thanks," she focused fully on Justin, finally keeping her attention on one of them for the first time.  
  
"So how come you never kept in contact," Trini asked after a moment.  
  
Tommy leaned forward waiting to hear her answer; he noticed everyone seemed interested to hear her reply, not just him. Kim looked down at her hands, then shrugged slightly, "I didn't think any of you would want to hear from me."  
  
"Why wouldn't they want to hear from you?" Justin asked quickly, "You're so nice."  
  
Kim smiled softly at him, "I did something that wasn't very nice, and I didn't think they would want anything to do with me after that."  
  
"What could you do that would be that bad? It's _not_ like you killed someone," he countered.  
  
Kim gave a half smile as she shook her head, "No I didn't kill anyone, but I did betray someone, in the worst possible way."  
  
"Well, they should be able to forgive you, _especially_ if it wasn't them that you betrayed. You're only human."  
  
Kim just stared at Justin for a few moments, seeming to appraise him, before she smiled softly. It reminded Tommy of the smile his mom used to have before she tried to explain how the world wasn’t fair when he was a kid. "Sometimes, that doesn't make any difference."  
  
Justin held her gaze for several more moments, then shook his head. "It _should_. People shouldn't judge you or your actions unless they know the whole story. There's _always_ a reason behind actions, and until they know it, they _can't_ judge you."  
  
Kim looked at their youngest surprise coloring her features, as Tommy and the others continued to watch in silence.  
  
What did Justin see, he wondered, he was being very hard on them; not that Tommy blamed him since he himself had felt the same way. Kim was looking at Justin intently after his last statement, and for a second, Tommy could almost swear he saw her get that 'deer-in-headlights' look. He wanted to believe that he was imagining things.  
  
"Like I said Justin, life isn't perfect," Kim explained carefully, voice just above a whisper as she shook her head once more.  
  
"True," Justin replied just as quietly.  
  
The doorbell rang before anything else could be said, and Jason got up to get the door, expecting it to be the food.  
  
Much to their surprise, it wasn't.  
  
 **:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
** **Saturday, December 17th, 2005  
** **Angel Grove, California  
** **The Scott-Hillard residence  
** **7:23 p.m.  
  
** **:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
** Jason stared in shock at the person on the other side of his door, " _Mr. Hart_? What are you doing here?" he asked finally.  
  
No one knew Kim was here except her mother from what Kim had said and what Kim’s strict instructions had been. Plus, they had had no reason to invite her father to their wedding...  
  
"I'm here to see Kimberly. Is she here?" William asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, come in," he replied slowly, still trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
They turned towards the living room, when he heard Rocky calling, "Is that the food?" Jason chose not to respond, not sure what he'd say at the moment.  
  
"Oh my God," Kim’s lips moved, but nothing seemingly came out. A lifetime of knowing her left him easily able to recognize her lips forming the phrase used often during their middle school and high school years together. Jason watched as Justin looked up at her quickly, no one else seeming to have realized she had muttered something under her breath, before Justin looked towards him and Mr. Hart.  
  
"Hey guys, umm look who's here," Jason spoke gathering their attention, although his gaze was fixed on Kim who looked quite simply stunned.  
  
"What are you doing _here_?" she asked after a moment.  
  
"I came to see my little girl. Can we talk?" Mr. Hart answered with an easy smile.  
  
Kim sighed then stood up, "Sure," she replied then turned to Kat, "Can we use your kitchen?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead," Kat agreed and the two left the living room.  
  
After they left, Jason looked around the room, finding everyone was looking at him for an explanation of some sorts. "I don't know why he's here. He wasn't invited to the wedding, and no one knew Kim was coming here," he admitted with a sigh.  
  
"How did he find out she was here?" Kat asked softly, voicing aloud the question that they both knew didn't have an answer.  
  
"Is there any particular reason _why_ Kim didn't want anyone knowing she was here?" Adam asked with a frown.  
  
"According to Kim, when she quit gymnastics, her dad was furious. He told her to go back or else, she said no and that's when she disappeared. She heard about the wedding from her mother, and sent her congratulations via e-mail. We begged her to come, it took us six months to convince her to come, but she only agreed when we told her that Mr. Hart _wasn't_ invited," Kat explained with a small shrug.  
  
"Oh, okay," Aisha answered on autopilot, confusion still coloring her features and everyone else's as they all paused to ponder the latest information.  
  
 **:-:-:  
  
** Justin looked around the room as silence held them all in their grasp.  
  
It was funny how they all had changed over the years.  
  
He had changed, obviously, after all he wasn't twelve-years-old anymore; but, then again when he looked around they really hadn't changed all that much. Everyone else looked pretty much the same, just older. Even those he hadn't known looked as he always imagined they would from seeing them in pictures. The only real differences he saw were in the girls. Trini had shorter hair, cut in a bob that framed her face, well that and the fact she was pregnant. Aisha's hair was about the same length as always, and she positively glowed, probably because she too was pregnant. As for Kat, she looked mostly the same, her hair a bit longer.  
  
Then there was Kimberly.  
  
She looked somewhat the same to how Jason had described her, and her pictures; still rather on the short side, maybe five-four at the tallest. Her hair wasn't as short as it used to be; in fact it reached almost to her waist. Her eyes were the real difference though, although he suspected he was the only one who had noticed, they didn't look alive; no emotion was in them, like they were dead. He had seen glimpses of life, but it was like she was fighting to be happy, lost in a sea of sadness.  
  
"You _what_!"  
  
Everyone turned towards the kitchen when they heard Kim's shrill scream. She rushed out of the room towards the front door, her father trailing behind her. Jason looked at everyone half a moment as they all seemed to process what was happening. Like a shot had signaled the start of the race, they shot to their feet almost as one and were headed towards the front door. By the time they were all out of the house, Mr. Hart was trying to get a word in edgewise with Kim, who was mumbling something under her breath and stalking over to his car, where she opened the back door.  
  
Two children who looked to be about nine-years-old hopped out of the car.  
  
"Momma," the girl cried as Kim swung her up into a hug, setting the girl down before Kim gave the boy a hug.  
  
The former Rangers just looked on in shock as the scene unveiled before them.  
  
 **:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
** **Saturday, December 17th, 2005  
** **Angel Grove, California  
** **Scott-Hillard residence  
** **7:30 p.m.  
  
** **:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
** "Did she just call Kim _momma_?" Rocky whispered to Aisha.  
  
"Yeah, she did," Aisha whispered back, anything else she would have said was forestalled by Kim talking.  
  
"Sweethearts, do you see everyone over there?" she asked, pointing towards them.  
  
"Yes," they responded quickly.  
  
"Good, now do you see the man wearing a red t-shirt next to the lady with blonde hair?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, that's your Uncle Jason and Aunt Kat; can you go say hi to them and ask if you can go in their house?"  
  
"Okay Mom," the boy said taking his sister's hand and running over to them. Kim stood up and watched as they made their way to Jason. "Hi Uncle Jason, can we go in the house please?"  
  
"Of course," Jason said kneeling down to their level. "you can watch TV if you like, the remote is on top of the TV."  
  
"Thank you," the young girl replied before they went racing into the house.  
  
"Man bro, she looks just like Kim when she was that age," Zack pointed out with a low whistle.  
  
"I know Zack. He looks just like Kenny," Jason replied as he stood up, refocusing on Kim who was standing in front of her father both of them whispering. Although Kim's demeanor looked less than happy.  
  
"Geez, Kim looks like she's about to slug him," Rocky pointed out with a shake of his head.  
  
"I know," Aisha agreed softly. "Should we go over there, or do something?"  
  
"I don't think we should do anything," Trini voiced, "Kim's always had an odd relationship with her father, they have to sort through this themselves."  
  
"Yeah, she never liked to talk about him, not even with me," Tommy said softly.  
  
The few times he had seen her father at the beginning of their friendship, she had been eager to introduce him, seeking the approval of both her parents; still caught up in the fallout of her parent's divorce. By the time she had gone to Florida though, she never talked about her father, he had just assumed it was due to her father moving away and not really having time for her anymore.  
  
"Really?" Adam asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah," Tommy began but was cut off by Kim.  
  
"You listen to me," she began her voice rising, "You come near me _again_ and I'll call the _cops_ ," she turned and began walking towards them, just as she reached the group Mr. Hart grabbed her arm and turned her towards him.  
  
"You're my daughter," he began; his voice low, but Tommy and Jason could still hear him, both stepping forward protectively.  
  
" _Let me go_ ," she hissed. "I have _no_ father."  
  
Mr. Hart looked at her, and then looked up at the others, noticing that Jason and Tommy. He dropped her arm then continued talking, "You _can't_ keep me from my grandchildren," he said with a smirk.  
  
" _No_ ," Kim growled her voice barely above a whisper. " _You_ come near my _kids_ again and so help me they'll _never_ find your body," she turned and stalked into the house. Tommy and Jason looked after her in shock; the only ones who had heard her promise to her father, before they both turned their attention back to her father.  
  
"Mr. Hart, I think you should leave now. Please don't come back, obviously Kim doesn't want to see you, and as long as she's our guest we will abide by her wishes," Jason spoke calmly.  
  
Mr. Hart looked at them for a moment before pivoting on his heels and walking to his car. Getting in he stopped to glance at the house before driving away.  
  
"Well, now what?" Kat asked softly after Kim's father had left.  
  
"We find out what happened to Kim. She needs you guys more than she'll ever admit," Justin spoke up.  
  
"What about you?" Billy asked looking at the younger man.  
  
"I don't know her as long as most of you have. I doubt she'll open up to me that much."  
  
"You have a point. Whatever happened to her, we have to find out how to bring the girl we knew, and loved, back," Kat said softly before they turned to go into the house.  
  
They all walked into the living room to find Kim sitting on the floor with the kids. Her daughter was sound asleep sitting on Kim's lap, leaning against Kim, while her son was sitting in front of them facing Kim. Neither of them had noticed the group yet.  
  
"...so we aren't suppose to talk or do anything with him again?" he was asking as they walked in.  
  
"No dear heart," Kim shook her head. "He..." she began, but stopped when she noticed her friends standing behind him. Sighing she looked back at her son, then back to her friends, "I guess the cat is out of the bag."  
  
 **:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
** **Saturday, December 17th, 2005  
** **Angel Grove, California  
** **Scott-Hillard residence  
** **8:15 p.m.  
  
** **:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
** Kim slowly made her way back to the living room, where her one time closest friends in the world were all waiting patiently for her explanation.  
  
She hadn't said a word when they had come inside after her initial statement, instead she had simply stood up with her daughter in her arms, and her son on her heels and walked back to the room that would be hers, thankful Kat had explained which room she would have on their way back from the airport.  
  
She had taken her time putting her children to bed, and had actually wasted time by just watching them sleep for a few minutes. However, she knew that this was inevitable, so she finally left the room and made her way to where she now stood, leaning with her eyes closed against the wall next to the living room, where they couldn't see her.  
  
She paused to listen to them when she heard her name.  
  
"I can't believe she and her father were arguing so much. I know you said they fought when she quit gymnastics, but there had to be more than just that, doesn't there?" Trini asked softly.  
  
"I don't know, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what she has to say about it," Tommy interjected.  
  
"Kim."  
  
She jumped three feet when she heard the voice whisper her name next to her. Looking up in shock at Jason who stood leaning against the wall as well. "Jason? What..." she paused as her voice cracked, swallowed, then tried again, "How come you aren't in the living room with everyone else?" she whispered, gaze dropping to the floor.  
  
"I had something I needed to do. How come you're here, and not in there?" he asked pointedly.  
  
"I was gathering my courage," she admitted after a moment.  
  
"Kim, we're your friends. If you can't tell us, who can you tell?" she looked at him skeptically. "Alright," he said slowly, "I'll admit for a while certain members of the group didn’t care quite as much about what was going on with you, but now we all do. We were rangers, that will always be the center of our group, supporting each other through thick and thin."  
  
Kim smiled softly, though it didn't reach her eyes, and he noticed it immediately but never said anything. "I guess you're right," she admitted. "Alright, let's go, but do me a favor."  
  
"Anything," he agreed instantly.  
  
"If I need to leave the room, let me go."  
  
He looked at her for a minute then nodded slowly, placing his hand on her arm to offer her support. He pulled away quickly when he saw her grimace, "Kim, what is it?"  
  
"Nothing," she lied.  
  
"Yeah, right. Let me see your arm."  
  
"Jase I'm fine," she tried, but he shook his head and crossed his arms waiting for her to move the sleeve of her sweater. Finally she shook her head and slipped her arm out of the sweater.  
  
His eyes widened when he saw the five distinctive bruises that were forming on her arm. He reached out carefully and moved her arm so he could see it better, then moved his hand under her arm and placed his fingers over the marks without actually touching his skin. "Oh God Kim, your dad did this? He's lucky we didn't see this when he was still here."  
  
"It's okay Jase, I've had worse," she shrugged it off as she put her sweater back on and turned towards the living room.  
  
"What do you mean you've had worse?" Jason asked, stopping her in her tracks.  
  
"Well, you know gymnastics, ranger days," she said with an actual shrug this time.  
  
He joined her and they walked into the living room, thought she didn’t think for a second that he believed her.  
  
Everyone sat in various places around the room, Adam, Rocky, and Zack on one couch, with Tanya on Adam's lap and Aisha on Zack's. Billy, Trini, and Tommy sat on the other, while Jason sat on one of the chairs, and Kat sat in a rocking chair. Kim sat on the floor opposite the couch with Adam and the others, and Justin sat on the floor a little ways away from her.  
  
"Kim, how old are they?" Tommy asked first.  
  
"And what are their names?" Aisha asked with a smile over how silly it sounded.  
  
Kim sighed then closed her eyes, "Their names are Landon and Jamie. When I was pregnant, I read that book A Walk To Remember and fell in love with the names. They'll be ten in July," she finished, finally opening her eyes, although she still looked at her hands.  
  
"Who's their father?" Kat asked the question she knew would be on everyone's minds.  
  
Kim didn't answer, so they all looked at Tommy wondering if it was possible.  
  
"Guys," he began.  
  
"It's not Tommy. We never," she trailed off, needing to stop them from making him answer the question, but still not wanting to deal with this question if she was being honest. "It doesn't matter who he is," she continued, her voice starting to get a bitter edge, "He has nothing to do with them, and never will." Justin looked at her in shock, before he reached over and took her hand in his and she sent him a small smile.  
  
"Kim, how were you able to compete in the Games with them?" Aisha asked, pulling her attention back to the rest of the group.  
  
"The Games weren't until a year after they were born,” she began after a moment, “I continued practicing as long as I could while pregnant, then started again as soon as possible after they were born. Gunther was great about it; he helped me whenever he could. I even worked for him for a short time after the Games before I moved to Pennsylvania."  
  
"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Trini questioned with a frown, hurt evident on her face.  
  
"Did any of you really want to talk to me after I sent Tommy that letter?" she looked up at each of them in turn. "And don't tell me you did, 'cause I know you didn't. Not that I blame you," she finished, shrugging her shoulders slightly.  
  
"Are they why you sent the letter?" Tommy asked carefully.  
  
Kim sighed then looked back down at her hands. Justin squeezed her hand lightly and she looked up at him. He smiled softly giving her the courage she needed. Taking a deep breath she looked up at Tommy. "Yeah, partially."  
  
"I know it's obvious, there must have been some way that you got pregnant, but was there really someone else?" he asked, voice still soft and gentle. She recognized that tone from when he used to work with kids, like he was afraid of upsetting her.  
  
She sighed again, she had expected this, but still it was hard. Should she lie, or tell him the truth he deserved. Glancing towards the part of the house where her children, were she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Releasing it, she opened her eyes and turned back to Tommy, he was watching her, waiting for the answer. She willed any emotion out of her eyes before she answered. "Yes," answered as evenly as she could.  
  
Tommy looked at her trying to read her, before he shook his head, "I don't believe you."  
  
"I'm sorry Tommy, but it's true," she countered, standing up, knowing she needed to get away before this got too hard.  
  
"No!" Tommy spoke, coming out of his chair. "I know you Kim. The only time you have _ever_ lied to me, you did exactly what you are doing now. Keeping everything out of your eyes and walking away."  
  
"Tommy..." she began unsure how to continue, "I know you don't want to believe me, but it's true," she finished holding her ground, although all she wanted to do was run.  
  
"Kim don't lie to me," he pleaded, moving towards her, apparently forgetting everyone else in the room.  
  
She started to back away from him slowly. "Tommy, stop and think about this. _Why_ would I lie to you know. You already know about my children."  
  
"Because you don't want me to know why you really ended us," he answered, following her.  
  
"Tommy..." she tried again, starting to panic, the room was getting too small. He was too close. Before she realized what she was doing she turned to run.  
  
She needed out of there, now.  
  
Tommy reached out to stop her from running, "Kim," he whispered as he grabbed her arm.  
  
She let out a small whimper before she could stop herself as she sank to her knees in pain.  
  
 **:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
** **Saturday, December 17th, 2005  
** **Angel Grove, California  
** **Scott-Hillard residence  
** **8:35 p.m.  
  
** **:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
** "Tommy let her go!" Jason instructed as he shot to his feet.  
  
"What? What happened?" Tommy asked in shock as he looked down at Kim, who was kneeling on the floor.  
  
"Tommy, step away from her," Justin instructed as he moved next to Kim.  
  
Tommy stood there in shock until Jason pulled him back. By that time everyone was standing up looking at Kim and Justin, all unsure of what was happening.  
  
"Kim," Justin began slowly as he knelt down next to her. He reached out to her and she jerked away scrambling against the wall. Only he saw the haunted look in her eyes. _Damn Kim, who hurt you_? "Everyone back away from her. She isn't here anymore, give her a few moments," he explained as he looked at them. Immediately they all took an unconscious step back, even Tommy who had come out of wherever he had been. He shook his head before turning back to Kim. "Kim... Kim, it's Justin. You're at Jason and Kat's house,” he voiced slowly, soothingly. “Come on Kim, come out of wherever you're at. You're safe here Kim. No one will hurt you," he continued to talk in a soothing voice.  
  
"Mom."  
  
Justin turned to look at Landon who stood in the hallway half-awake. When he saw his mother, all sleep left his eyes as he looked around the room accusingly, then ran over to where Justin and Kim were and knelt down in front of his mother.  
  
"Landon, maybe you shouldn't be here," Justin began slowly.  
  
"Oh shut up. I have a little more practice at this than you do," Landon snapped, suddenly sounding much older than his nine years. Turning back to his mother he began softly, "Mom... mom it's me."  
  
Kim looked at him unsure at first then her eyes started to clear as she came back. "Oh dear heart," she said softly as she gave him a hug. "I'm _so_ sorry."  
  
"It's okay mom. It's okay," he voiced softly as he pulled out of her hug. "Who did it?"  
  
"No one love. The room was just too small."  
  
Landon snorted but stood up anyway. "Before you tell me to go back to bed, I'll go," he began, causing her to smile. Then he turned on them, "I may only be nine-years-old, but so help me, _any_ of you put her back into that," he stopped and looked around them, not finishing his thought.  
  
"Landon Thomas Hart!" Kim said in shock.  
  
"I know mom," he rolled his eyes with half-smile curving his lips. "Don't talk that way to my elders," he quoted what must obviously be an oft-spoken rule, then shook his head before he stalked out of the room, glaring once more at the group of friends who stood in one corner.  
  
"Smart kid," Justin said with a smile, "Reminds me of myself at that age."  
  
"He's too smart for his own good. I don't know how he knows about this," she stared off into space.  
  
"You mean you never had a flashback before?" Justin asked surprised, fully focused back on her.  
  
"Sure, in dreams, but not while I was awake," she shrugged, causing her sweater sleeve to fall.  
  
"God Kim," Justin said when he saw the bruises on her arm. Kim glanced down at her arm realizing what he had seen. She quickly pulled the sleeve back up, but the damage was already done.  
  
"Oh God Kim. Did I do that?" Tommy asked staring at her covered arm, shock coloring his facial features.  
  
"No," she voiced quietly, keeping her eyes on the ground in front of her.  
  
"No bro," Jason spoke at the same time, "She had that before she came in here. You only touched it, that's why she fell."  
  
"Who?" Zack asked darkly.  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"Yes it does," Billy exclaimed before the others could, though they quickly agreed.  
  
"Geez, I thought the letter would make you guys stop caring," she mumbled, but Justin heard her anyway.  
  
"Why did you want them to stop caring?" he asked carefully, catching everyone's attention.  
  
"Oh fudge," she bit her lip.  
  
"Come on Kim. _Please_ tell us the truth," Tommy pleaded softly as he sat down, as they all did.  
  
Closing her eyes once more she seemed to wage an inner battle. Finally, her eyes opened, "Fine," she said standing up. "I'll tell you everything. But please don't interrupt." Everyone agreed and she nodded more to herself, before looking off across the room, not focusing on any one person or thing,"When I wrote that letter I sent it to the Youth Center for two reasons, one, cause I knew Tommy wouldn't tell you about it, and he would need your help and support to deal with it."  
  
"He would have told us," Rocky spoke, before ducking his head sheepishly.  
  
Kim snorted then continued. "Second, I knew if I did it that way all of you would be mad at me. And I wanted you to be mad at me, to want me out of your life. I needed you to hate me, because I hated myself.” She took a deep breath, before closing her eyes, “It all started that October before..."  
  
 **:-:-:** **_Flashback_** **:-:-:  
  
** Kim walked out of the locker room, half aware of her surroundings but mostly just tired and ready for some time to relax.  
  
It was about ten-thirty, and everyone was out doing whatever they were doing, leaving her alone in the complex.  
  
Even Coach Schmidt was gone on this Friday night.  
  
She couldn't wait to get to her dorm and read the last letter from Tommy.  
  
She really didn't pay any attention to her surroundings as she rushed across the parking lot to the dorm building, if she had, things might have been different.  
  
She heard a noise and stopped to turn around, then the hand clamped over her mouth.  
  
 **:-:-:** ** _End Flashback_** **:-:-:  
  
** "I found out I was pregnant in January when we had our physicals. I debated over what to do for two weeks until I sent that letter. I blamed myself for what happened. I don't anymore, but at the time, I wanted you guys to hate me as much as I hated myself," she finished with a shrug.  
  
"So there was never anyone else?" Tommy asked, and Justin would have been blind to not see the sadness in his entire demenor. "You went through hell and _none_ of us were there for you."  
  
"Oh stop it, Tommy," she snapped, and Justin noted the fire in her eyes, "In case you _don't_ remember, _I_ pushed all of you away. Besides, _what_ were you going to do, come rushing to my side to be there for me every step of the way? You couldn't do that, the _world_ needed the _Power Rangers_ , and the _Power Rangers_ needed _you_. Last I checked, the good of the world was _more important_ than the good of one person. I became a ranger to protect the world, I _wasn't_ about to put it in anymore risk.  
  
"If you guys _had_ known, then the _Machine Empire_ would have known, and what's the _first_ thing Mondo would have done? Hmm, let me guess: kidnap me and use me as bait to get to all of you. And after the twins were born, heck _they_ would have been fair game too. You guys had _enough_ on your shoulders without having to wonder if the twins and I had been taken, _again,_ or who knows _what_ else. Don't even _try_ to pretend none of that would have happened, you know it would have _very_ easily."  
  
"Kim, you're right, but couldn't things have been done differently in _some_ way?" Aisha countered gently.  
  
Kim stopped, took a deep breath, before nodding her head slowly, "Yeah, they probably could have, but it's in the past. We can't change that anymore than we can tell the moon to stop shining," she replied with a half smile. "I'm sorry you guys, I guess it _could_ have been handled differently, but just to warn you, pregnant women don't _always_ think rationally, _especially_ when it's twins. Now," she paused and rose from her seat, "I hate to end this lovely evening, but according to _my_ time, it's one in the morning. So you're losing me," she finished as she turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Everyone sat there for several moments, silently thinking over everything that happened. Finally, Jason rose and took a look around the room before sighing and starting to work out where everyone would be sleeping. It was evident that no one would be leaving that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slight reworking of the original story, combining what was once multiple chapters into a shorter story with some minor editing. You can find the original on ff.net, or just enjoy the minor revamped version here :-)
> 
> As it is being reworked slightly, it will take a while to completely repost, as I am working on edits when I have time around the craziness of life.
> 
> Originally started in 2003, completed in 2017.


End file.
